Why me
by NeRdYcHiCk13
Summary: My first fanfic ever so cut me some slack. Bella has always been abused by Charlie and Renee. She's only 13 and is a complete rebel. Will she change her ways when she meets a certain someone? Probably not.


Chapter 1

* * *

Life is just great is it not?

Well I'm sorry to inform you it actually isn't……..

My name is Isabella Swan and this is my 'wonderful' life…………………

***

Beep! Beep! Beep! Went my wretched alarm clock…God how much I hate the thing.

Last night my parents had one of their little tantrums with me…you know the usual, stabbing, long streams of profanities indicating that I'm a worthless peace of trash, cutting, beating, the list goes on and on. Well that right there ladies and gentlemen is your usual night at the Swans' house hold. I know what you're thinking…"Why in the world is She using sarcasm when she was literally just got mulled by her parents last night?" Well you see I use my sarcasm as a way to hide what I'm actually feeling… So you'll be getting a load full of that.

I just lay there in bed not wanting to get up but knowing that if I didn't I would regret it… I lazily got out of bed and walked over to my wardrobe. I barely had any clothes most of them were ruined or just extremely to small. I pulled out my newly ripped marker covered loose skinny jeans, my favorite red converse, high tops of course, and a white tee that was really big on me. I put on my 'borrowed' black bikers jacket, grabbed my black over-the-shoulder bag and climbed out the window.

Your thoughts right now: "Why the hell is he climbing out the window when there's a door on the first floor and her dumbass parents are asleep?" Am I right?

Well you see the thing is I always wake up at 4:30 in the morning. Why wake up so damn early, you ask? Well one reason is that Charlie always wakes up at 6 in the morning and I really want to be out of the house by the time the Devil's up. Second reason is because I'm one of those punkish rebels. So I like to make my little "appearances" bright and early. My parents don't give me money so I have to find a way to fend for myself. I'm only 13 and in freshman year. I might be a rebel but I'm not stupid. So yeah I skipped like 4 school years. I'm made fun of in school 'cause of that. And in my defense my birthday is coming up in like a week.

I literally don't live with my parents. I sort of got a place of my own. Don't worry the thing is vacant no nobody has lived there in over 70 years. The place is a torn down two story veteran style kind of house. So yeah I found the place when I was like nine just when the beatings would just get worse every night. I had everything I valued in there. My guitar, books, journals, some clothes, and a bit of food, I know it's not much but it's the best I could do in this tiny town of Forks. I even managed to get a laptop once but I don't use it much. I definitely have a first aid kit.

I don't think I would have made it to 13 without this place. I need a place where I can escape my dreaded life for a while. Escape the beatings, the cutting, and the yelling the screaming. I seriously don't want to live like this for the rest of my life. I just want to run. Run somewhere where they won't find me. A place where I won't have to live like an animal. But if that's what I have to do to actually get out of this living hell, then that's what I'll do. Live like an animal on the streets of anywhere except here.

I got to the porch steps leading to the door. I just walked in like I owned the place, which technically I do. I locked the door and walked upstairs. The house had three rooms I, of course, got the biggest bedroom. It was right across from the stairs and the room had an amazing view of the forest. It was a little over grown but that's what I loved about it. The natural beauty behind it… It always took my breath away. Watching the sun rise every morning, it never got old.

I dropped my stuff on the twin size mattress that was against the wall and walked into the bathroom. The house still got water but it never got heating. I striped down and got in the shower. I just let the warm water run down my back. I walked out and got one of the towels that were hanging by the sink. I wrapped it around myself in an attempt to keep myself warm. I walked back into my room and grabbed some underwear from one of the bags that I had lying around. I put on the same clothes that I had on and walked back into the bathroom. I did my signature makeup, heavy eyeliner, little bit of mascara, and whatever kind of dark eye shadow I feel like doing that day.

I walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, well what was left of it. The thing was a little messed up but it still worked. I grabbed one of the water bottles that I had in a corner and headed back upstairs. I took one of my books, iPod, and my homework from last night. I was always here before and after school. I headed back down while putting my jacket on and walking out the door.

Walking outside felt right. You could smell the rain from last night still in the air. It was cloudy outside and the sun wasn't anywhere in sight. Just the way I like it.

The whole time I was walking I could literally hear the woods calling for me. Offering me a way to escape………

When I got close to the parking lot I saw a silver 2005 silver Volvo pulling in. Okay, either someone in forks won the lottery or that's the "famous" new kids. The Cullen's.

As I walked into another and complete and different hell, I took in a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing…" I murmured under my breath and walked into the parking lot.

* * *

Cut me a break this is my first fanfic and I'm only 11. So I'm not gonna put the usual "read and review or i won't update" I'm not like that....... But i would really love it if you guys just told me if you like my story or not.......sorry if there's any screwed up grammer I'm not the best speller.

'Till next time,

NeRdYcHiCk13


End file.
